The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to methods for making inputs and outputs to computer systems based upon semantic networks and frame systems.
Computerized personal organizers are becoming increasingly popular with a large segment of the population. Computerized personal organizers tend to be small, lightweight, and relatively inexpensive, and can perform such functions as keeping a calendar, an address book, a to-do list, etc. While many of these functions can also be provided in conventional computer systems, personal organizers are very well suited to the personal organization task due to their small size and portability. Personal organizers are available from such companies as Sharp and Casio of Japan.
A relatively new form of computer, the pen-based computer system, holds forth the promise of a marriage of the power of a general purpose computer with the functionality and small size of a personal organizer. A pen-based computer system is typically a small, hand-held computer where the primary method for inputting data includes a "pen" or stylus. A pen-based computer system is commonly housed in a generally rectangular enclosure, and has a dual-function display assembly providing a viewing screen along one of the planar sides of the enclosure. The dual-function display assembly serves as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position of the tip of a stylus on the viewing screen and provides this positional information to the computer's central processing unit (CPU). Some display assemblies can also sense the pressure of the stylus on the screen to provide further information to the CPU. When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer-generated images on the screen.
The dual-function display assemblies of pen-based computer systems permit users to operate the computer as a computerized notepad. For example, graphical images can be input into the pen-based computer by merely moving the stylus on the surface of the screen. As the CPU senses the position and movement of the stylus, it generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing the image directly upon the screen, i.e. that the stylus is "inking" an image on the screen. With suitable recognition software, text and numeric information can also be entered into the pen-based computer system in a similar fashion. As such, the pen-based computer system can become a "personal digital assistant" (PDA) which can undertake a variety of scheduling, note taking, and organizational tasks.
Some large, e.g. minicomputer size, computer systems manage their data operations as "frame" objects related by a semantic network. A description of semantic networks can be found in "A Fundamental Tradeoff in Knowledge Representation and Reasoning", Readings in Knowledge Representation, by Brachman and Leveseque, Morgan Kaufman, San Mateo, 1985. Frame systems are advantageous in that they permit "knowledge bases" to be efficiently implemented to perform a number of artificial intelligence (AI) tasks. Frame systems are uncommon on personal computer (PC) systems, and were heretofore unknown on hand-held pen-based or PDA systems. Furthermore, the integration of a frame system with input/output (I/O) systems of a computer system was heretofore unknown. For example, it was not previously known that a frame system could be integrated with a view system and a communications (COMM) system in a pen-based or PDA system.